


Indulgence

by whatthehalefire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dominant Bucky Barnes, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Steve Rogers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's lactating and Bucky only wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Bucky was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, eyes glued to the taut fabric across Steve’s swollen, soft chest, nipples poking delicately through the material of his shirt. He swallowed down a whine when Steve groaned and lifted shaky fingers to his chest, gently cradling his left side. Bucky winced, his attempt to not completely gawk at Steve all too obvious. Steve could probably guess that his own eyes would be begging for attention and Bucky could hardly resist getting his mouth where Steve needed it most.

“Stevie, Doll,” Bucky moaned, sliding to the other side of the booth and wrapping an arm around Steve’s back, a protective gesture that made the soldier curl instinctively into him. He was always so malleable, so compliant, so vulnerable when he got needy like this, so happy to oblige to Bucky – he trusted that his best friend knew exactly what he needed. “Stevie, I gotta. You have to let me, look at you. You’ll start leaking, Baby.”

“No, Buck, not here.” Steve murmured, fingertips pressing gently into the irritated skin of his chest, subconsciously trying to soothe before Bucky shoo’ed his hand away to replace it with his own. He massaged, using deft, sweet fingers to ease the ache he knew his boy must have faced.

Bucky hissed at the way Steve arched into the touch, his boy’s brows furrowing and jaw lewdly dropping at the attention. “Don’t want anyone to see your pretty tits, huh? Don’t think you could keep quiet enough for me?”

Steve was steadily flushing redder and redder, finally whining when Bucky finished speaking. He snuck his metal hand beneath the fabric of Steve’s shirt, glancing around for potential wandering eyes before his gaze locked to Steve’s. “I promise, Stevie, I won’t let anyone see. I don’t want any of these Johns seeing my boy’s perfect tits, anyhow.”

“They aren’t tits.” Steve whispered, glancing down to where Bucky’s hand was slowly drifting higher and higher and shivered the moment Bucky’s fingers dragged along the tight skin.

  
“Look like tits.” Bucky grinned, leaning forward to place the lightest kisses to Steve’s neck. “Feel like tits. Leak like tits.”

He pulled back upon hearing the broken noise that fell from Steve’s parted mouth, smile almost too wide for comfort as Steve tried his damnedest to glare despite the way his expression contorted with discomfort and yearning. “Buck…”

“I’ll take you somewhere private and make you feel all better, Stevie. Promise.”

Steve huffed, staring with hard eyes before he shifted in place and gave a curt, finite nod. There was barely a heartbeat before Bucky was hightailing out of their booth and gently dragging Steve along with him, the soldier wrapped in his arms as they shuffled hastily through the diner.

It wasn't long before Bucky was knocking impatiently on the bathroom door, only to be disappointed by an awkward grumble from the other side. He sighed, glancing around for a short moment, before he spotted a closet and practically tore the door off its hinges with how forcefully he opened it.

He coaxed Steve inside, crowding him against the door the moment he could and locking their lips together without a second of hesitation. Steve moaned lightly into the kiss, but he choked with a hint of pain when Bucky’s chest pushed a bit tighter against his own. Bucky was quick to pull back, a sympathetic expression on his face as he nudged Steve’s shirt up and over his head.

“Please.” Steve sighed when Bucky placed light hands on his hips. Bucky waited a few seconds, honest to God unable contain the smirk that spread over his lips. Steve flushed like he knew exactly where Bucky was going to go.

“You deny, deny, deny,” Bucky murmured, nosing gently along the gorgeous line of Steve’s muscular, smooth neck, the tips of his fingers running lightly beneath the bulge of his breasts. “And the second I get you alone, underneath my mouth, you beg for it.”

Steve only grumbled, too embarrassed to do much other than grind his hips forward as a plea to for Bucky to abide to his yearning. But, as usual, Bucky decided to revel in the sweetness of how badly Steve needed his mouth.

“I wanna hear you, Baby.” Bucky grinned, pressing a soft, fleeting kiss to Steve’s temple as his hands cradled his chest, pressing gently into the fleshy muscle just to feel Steve twitch helplessly beneath him. “I wanna hear you beg.”

“P-please.” Steve breathed, eyes rolling back as Bucky’s fingers began to gently massage, rubbing along a nipple that just barely budded with milk and Steve actually sobbed. Still, Bucky was near relentless, sprinkling pecks along Steve’s collarbone as his hips jumped desperately for more attention. “Buck, please! I need your mouth, I’m sorry for holding back.”

Bucky finally moved his mouth the barest bit lower, nipping at the taut, tanned skin of Steve’s chest and loving the sharp gasp that came tumbling from Steve’s lips. “Promise me you’ll tell me when you need me, no matter where we are, no matter who we’re with.”

“Promise, Buck! I promise, I promise, please, just—,” Steve fell silent the moment Bucky wrapped plump, bite-swollen lips around his awaiting nipple, suckling gently at first with the pull of his mouth only getting stronger with each passing second. Bucky could practically feel the release with his boy, the way he breathed in, fast and heavy, how he gripped Bucky’s shoulders with his head thrown back against the wall.

It always felt like too much, like Steve waited much too long, but in a way, Bucky loved it. He loved when Steve held off until he was entirely desperate, whining and babbling words that could barely be understood, letting himself relax the way he rarely did outside of moments like these. He always seemed to slip into a place that was so intimate between them, so rare and gorgeous and Bucky loved nothing more than coaxing it out of him.

In that moment, Steve was mush beneath Bucky’s mouth, tender tits malleable and getting lighter with every gentle suck, with every passing second that Bucky soothed him. His hips were twitching up against Bucky’s belly, mindless, rhythmic movements that Bucky was happy to allow.

“Are you going to come for me, Stevie?” Bucky hummed, grinning around the nipple that was raw and swollen against his bottom lip. He dragged his tongue across it, lapping at the tiny bead that slipped out and watching as Steve shuddered, mindless. “Will you be a good, pretty doll and come without being touched, huh? Gorgeous, Baby, so gorgeous.”

“Buck—,” Steve croaked, lifting his hips as an invitation for Bucky to touch, stroke, or suck, but he simply shook his head, practically slamming Steve’s hip back against the wall behind them.

“Just this. Just you against me, Babydoll.” He muttered, sucking lightly as he pressed his belly flush against Steve’s groin yet again, his own stomach stirring at the warmth, the stiffness, but he wouldn’t dare come before his lovely doll had made a mess of himself.

Steve keened, spreading his legs and arching his back at a painful angle, a clear indication that he wanted release and he wanted it soon. Bucky worked his mouth with near malicious intent, nipping and sucking hard enough to bruise, rough fingers squeezing into the plump flesh of Steve’s ass to coax him on and God, if his cries were any indicator, he  
loved it.

He loved the roughness, the grunts that fell uncontrollably from Bucky’s mouth around his plump chest. His cheeks were flushed a deep, bright red as he gasped and whimpered and trembled, finally going stiff and still as he came against Bucky’s stomach.

Bucky only grinned, collecting a trembling, beautiful Steve in strong arms and rubbed his back, shushing him, repeating encouraging words to make sure he knew he was a good, pretty, perfect doll.

“Feel better?” Bucky asked after a few minutes passed, once Steve seemed coherent enough to hold a comprehensible conversation and stopped squirming so helplessly in Bucky’s hold.

He pulled back, lids still heavy and expression dazed, though his grin was wide and bright and wanting. He slid to his knees, nuzzling his cheek against Bucky’s still firm cock beneath the fabric of his jeans.

“Good enough to get you off.”

“Fine, punk.” Bucky smiled, eyes crinkling at the sight. “Get to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave comments and bug me on tumblr. 
> 
> edited: 11/22/2016


End file.
